Counting Down The Days
by Charlottinaa
Summary: This is set after Doomsday but before the return of Rose about how she is coping without the doctor
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler I...

Those were the last words that he had said to her. How could she ever forget them?

It had been a year since they had said their goodbyes on the beach at Bad Wolf Bay and everyone's lives had gotten back to normal – except for Rose. The Doctor was everything to her. He offered her the moon, stars and the universe, all of time and space if she wanted it. She hoped that he gave her what she really wanted – his heart.

Now it was all gone. In the blink of an eye it had been snatched away from her, all that she knew, all that she had dreamed of and more. Now she was barely hanging on. Without him she couldn't sleep, eat or think about something other than him. It was like when she lost her doctor she had died as well. There was no dream of a future for Rose without him.

_I wanna travel through time... _


	2. Chapter 2

She has to find him. He said that they would never see each other again but she had seen a lot of impossible things on her journey with the doctor. She had to get a job but obviously she couldn't go back to working in the shop. Not after the things she had seen.

She thought back to Torchwood and what she had seen there and decided to try there. She thought that he would be proud of her, trying to save the earth. Rather that, than just moping. Really, it was just her way of trying to feel close to him. Although, he still felt a million miles away and of course he was.

She was accepted into Torchwood, her alien knowledge more than sufficient to get her in. She had seen things that some people couldn't even imagine. Maybe Torchwood could help reunite her with the doctor. On her earth Torchwood had loads of alien technology and this parallel world seems to be even more advanced there must be something that could help her get to her doctor.

_See your surprise..._


	3. Chapter 3

The past few months hadn't been too bad. She had been getting by with her wage from Torchwood and helping to look after her Mum and Pete. Still, she couldn't get the doctor out of her head, her doctor and she can't help but dream about and remember the past. The way things used to be.

She thought back to the impossible planet. Teetering on the edge of destruction, laughing in the face of danger, she lived her life with the doctor. At any moment they could have died, thrown in to the black hole.

She recalled when all hope was gone and she couldn't contact the doctor. She had to be dragged off the planet and still her doctor found her. She remembered that reunion. She knew then that she could never leave him. The hug lasted forever but this forced her to remember another memory. '_They keep_ on _trying to split us up_ but _they_ never ever will.' Her very own words but the doctor was right never say never.

Still life continued same old rose but without the doctor.

_Hold you so tight... _


	4. Chapter 4

Recently, Rose had been trying and failing to get over the Doctor. Giving up, she resolves to find a way to bring him back into her life. She thinks it over and then it hits her. She works as part of a unit dealing with alien technology. There has got to be something there, hasn't there?

She couldn't believe that she had left it this long to check out the archive full of all the alien technology. There were some small things looking similar to the Doctors screwdriver all the way up to broken ships. There has to be something here, she can feel. Despite, hours of delving through the archive it was clear that she wasn't going to find what she is looking for.

At the unit a lot had been happening it seemed that the stars were going out or disappearing. No one had ever seen anything like it not even Rose. She was sure that the Doctor would know, perhaps this was her opportunity. She had been gradually working her way up the hierarchy at Torchwood. She now had a fair amount of input and influence. Maybe, she could use this to her advantage.

She went to go see the people in charge of the base to see what could be done and if they had a way of contacting the Doctor. Before she had chance to speak, it was announced that they were planning to bridge into other parallel universes to see how progressed thing were elsewhere. She realised that this would include her planet earth and a chance to see the Doctor.

She volunteered herself and was accepted on the project instantly as she was the only one on the base with experience in hopping to other parallel universes. She felt closer to the Doctor than she had in a long time and couldn't wait till the day when she could be reunited with the Doctor.

_I'm counting down the days tonight... _


End file.
